Pan-Azeroth League
The Pan-Azeroth League is a trade association focused on the fostering of international trade and on the promotion of its members interests beyond those of its competitors. By offering agreed-upon rates, usually at a slight discount, trade between members is encouraged over that with outside states and groups. For OOC resources related to the League, please visit tradeleague.shivtr.com. Spheres of Influence Major Routes Sea Routes Stormwind to Menethil One of the major sea routes of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Stormwind to Menethil route is a remarkably busy one serviced primarily by light ships. With the only alternatives being the light freight capabilities of the expensive Deeprun Tram or an extremely hazardous land route passing through the Burning Steppes, this sea route continues to be a major trade lane. Booty Bay to Ratchet A remarkably swift passage across the Great Sea, this route takes full advantage of the disturbances posed by the Maelstrom. Member Groups (All listed groups have, as of 16/2/2014, the right to withdrawl during the preliminary stages of the league's formation if any change does not meet satisfaction. This list is a list of interested parties, as membership has yet to be solidified) Boralus Shipping, Incorporated. Dornheim Ventures, Limited. Faulkenburg Enterprises The Clergy of the Holy Light. The Argent Bulwark The Tainted Legion. The Denizens of the Mountain. The County of Ridgegarde. The Hand of Thaurissian. The Firewind Clan. The Magus Senate of Dalaran. The Duchy of Westridge and the First Regiment. Marshall Fellinx Emeritus's Battered Band. The Gilded Sail Shipping Company of Quel'thalas. The Dominion of Alterac. The Bravo Company. Independent Investors, Contractors, and Other Individuals Veresia Coveney Sir Aboshan DeVann. Tolsen Marionos Valsetti Capiche the Goblin. Broderik the Barrister. Samildra of the Magus Senate. Criminal Groups Stax and the Eventide Contingency Veiled in Dawn NPC Markets In addition to members purchasing goods, a number of NPC markets exist. Some are drawn from canon, some from fanon; the purpose of them is to provide sales opportunities for goods not needed by other player groups but which still, realistically, have value. Unlike player markets, the NPC markets usually don't enter into complex negotiations and prefer 'fixed' (adjustable for market fluctuations) values for goods. Some NPC markets are not league members, others are. Certain major cities (Stormwind, Ironforge, and Orgrimmar) are subject to different rules to reflect their roles as ''large cities or industrial centres.'' In addition, tarriffs are calculated as standard for sales and importation to NPC markets, and certain imports and exports may be banned from each to reflect the in-game geopolitical situation (e.g. at start, importing arms, armour or ammunition into Orgrimmar is strictly prohibited and enforced by armed search. This in turn creates a black market, encouraging criminal and less-than-legal enterprises to take advantage - but the risk of capture or death will increase cost for any buyers!)' Arathi Highlands Northern Hills Imports: *Grain. *Good quality steel. *Fertilizer. Exports: *Wool cloth. *Bog iron. Fiendeyrr Imports: *Grain. *Cloth. *Wood. Exports: *Salt and dried fish. *Salt. *Gold and precious stones from raids on the Trolls. Wrackmire Imports: *Grain. *Steel. *Dried meat. Exports: *Peat. *Wood. *Pelts (low-quality, largely). Barrow Plains Imports: *Peat. *Fertilizer. *Arms and armour. Exports: *Small amounts of grain. *Wool. Rauthmont Imports: *Peat. *Coal. *Cloth. *Grain. *Cattle. Exports: *High-quality steel. *Tools. *Arms and armour. County of Westrock Imports: *Damn near everything except grain. Exports: *Nothing. TBD: Stromgarde City, Refuge Point Kingdom of Azeroth Barony of Whitewater, Elwynn Imports: *Silk cloth, spice, and other luxuries. *Millstones. Exports: *Very small amounts of gold. *Panning remnants - iron, traces of other minerals. *Olives. *Wine. Stormwind City The world's largest city, Stormwind is home a thriving market where almost anything can be bought or sold. ''In OOC terms, literally any good can be sold in Stormwind or bought there, but the prices will generally be inflated for balance reasons when buying from SWC NPCs. Each season or in-game event will see market shifts (e.g. winter will see an increased demand for coal and fuel oil; whereas the Elemental Unrest would have seen a spiking demand for medical supplies and construction material). The same system applies to the city of Ironforge. Purchasing from SWC will cost more than the average sale price for any good or default to a fixed value if that good is not sold; selling will default for non-shifting goods to slightly below average. While a less realistic touch, the focus of the league is trade between players - '''not' sitting in SWC playing its market! '' Kingdom of Kul Tiras Carrickton Imports: *Spices. *Wool and silk. *Steel. *Copper. Exports: *Salt and dry fish. *Fresh fish. *Hemp. Kingdom of Gilneas While large areas of the Kingdom of Gilneas remain a desolate wasteland or are occupied by various subversive groups, a handful of settlements either survived the war or have been retaken and restored to a semblance of order. Pollington A once minor settlement in the Gilnean Hill Country, Pollington has found itself only a few miles from the new coastline that emerged in the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. While the shallows remain treacherously riddled with debris, the people of Pollington have taken measures to dredge a safe channel to their new harbour. Imports: *Arms and armour. *Construction supplies. *Textiles. *Grain. *Copper ores. Exports: *Coal and coal tar. *Stone. *Iron. *Pollington Fish Sauce. Northrend Cedarvale Settlement Imports: *Quality steel. *Arms and armour. *Foodstuffs. *Mining equipment. *Wine, spirits and beer. *Labourers. Exports: *Cedar lumber. *Bear and elk pelts. *Amberseeds. *Gold. Fizzcrank Settlement A former military airfield, the Fizzcrank Settlement is located near the Geyser Fields of the Borean Tundra. Sparsely populated by a handful of gnomes and dwarves investigating the geysers and acting as a service post for expeditions to the Titan city of Ulduar, the settlement offers little in the way of trade save for a few valuable exports and a reliance on food importation. Imports: *Foodstuffs. *Mechanical parts and tools. *Explosives and ammunition. Exports: *Oil, both refined and crude. *Sulfur. *Titan artifacts. Unu'pe The Tuskarr, though not league members, are open to trade. With a society still reeling from the War of the Lich, their position is an often precarious one, and the small port of Unu'pe has become a lynchpin in the restoration of Kaskala and its marginal farms. Imports: *Firearms. *Wood, peat and fuel oils. *Hemp. *Tobacco. *Fertilizer. Exports: *Sealskins. *Salt fish. *Whalebone and scrimshaw. *Textiles. Kamagua Kamagua, like Unu'pe, has developed into a lynchpin of the Tuskarr's attempt at restoring their lost lands. Unlike Unu'pe, it has developed a prodigious demand for arms to combat the Northsea Seabooters and has begun actively seeking large guns and cannon above other imports. Where Unu'pe offers steady markets for fertilizers and often for foodstuffs, Kamagua offers great demand for armaments and instructors. Imports: *Firearms. *Cannon. *Armour. *Powder and shot. Exports: *Whalebone and scrimshaw. *Whale oil. Unaffiliated Markets Rather than markets actively involved with the League, these are markets that see goods from the League pass through but are not otherwise 'part' of the system. Usually they exist as part of the black market or grey market side of the trade, with the primary one being Booty Bay. Rather than acting as conventional markets, they exist in the simulation primarily as a place for pirates and privateers (or even just unethical captains) to offload stolen cargo, and for 'legitimate' businesses to purchase it, or otherwise illegal goods (e.g. slaves). Booty Bay One of the more legitimate pirate havens on Azeroth, Booty Bay is an ideal site to find 'pre-owned' goods seized from merchant ships as well as genuinely legitimate trade. Goods from across the South Seas find their way to the settlement, and while the markup can be significant, true bargains can be found from time to time - along with cheaply available ships bearing suspicious signs of battle damage. Gazkril's Cove A small 'port' located midway between the Kingdom of Azeroth and the Kingdom of Ironforge, Gazkril's Cove is the domain of the ruthless Gazkril the Bloodletter. A veteran of the Orcish Wars and pirate during the Interbellum until his fleet was destroyed and his leg shot away by a cannon, Gazkril has since operated a clandestine trade post for predominantly Orcish pirate crews, though he has recently opened his handful of ragged docks and boarding houses to pirates of all races. Law-abiding ships are well-advised to avoid the cove, as unlike the civilized Baron Revilgaz, Gazkril is not motivated by profit. He continues to fight the wars in his own fashion, and any Alliance shipping - or even New Horde shipping - is seen as a tool of the enemy, to be sunk or taken as a prize. Offices Chief Executive Treasurer Regional Liasons Legal Advisors *Kingdom of Stormwind: Turbanman and Associates Banks In addition to trade groups, markets, and the various offices of the league (and associated ones, e.g. customs officials), the League hosts a banking system intended to allow for greater flexibility and growth of player markets. They are not, however, a free pass to spend more than you earn, as just like real-life, the bank will come knocking sooner or later for what's owed. The First Bank of Stormwind A player-operated subsidiary of Faulkenburg Enterprises. Funds: TBD The League Bank Operated by the League treasurer, open both to League members and outsiders - but at significantly heightened interest for outsiders - the League Bank is funded by the membership dues and by interest on loans given. Funds: TBD How to Join Any state, group or company may petition the League for admission. This petition is put to a general hearing by assembly of members, the result of which the Chief Executive is obliged to consider in his final decision. Following the approval, the yearly dues are to be paid (usually in the region of an expensive, though not prohibitive for most merchant guilds, fifty sovereigns) and all member privileges are extended. Member Privileges and Obligations Members of the League are entitled to: *Fair and unbiased arbitration of disputes between members by the legal counsel of the League. *Ironclad contract enforcement between members. *Support of the League and its consistuent members against third parties that violate contract, unlawfully seize goods, or otherwise infringe on the freedom of trade of a League member. *The right to withdrawl from the League, regulated under contract. *Preferential treatment by the League bankers and lawyers over third parties. *Preferential treatment by other members over third parties. *Military aid, where appropriate, by the League against threats to trade between League members. Members of the League are obligated to: *Pay a small tax to the League's central office for the purpose of maintaining the League's banks, legal counsel, and private armies. *Meet minimum pricing standards set by the League (in consultation with its constituents) on goods or services. *Refrain from undue interference in the trade operations of other League members. *Obey all contracts and agreements with other League members to the fullest extent possible. Category:Pan-Azeroth League Category:Business Organizations